


Where All the Stars Align

by mcrningstar



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Married Couple, Post-1x22, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrningstar/pseuds/mcrningstar
Summary: Bitter that he and Sam never got to have the full wedding-experience, Steven is determined to give his husband at least a fraction of tradition through a long overdue first dance.





	Where All the Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again :)
> 
> There are definitely spoilers for season 1 and the beginning of season 2, so watch out! There’s also some reaaalllly tame implied sexual content, nothing actually graphic but if you squint, there’s some hint hint, wink wink.
> 
> I also don’t think I mentioned this in my other Steammy one shot, but in case there are some big mistakes (even after editing and proof-reading), I gotta point out that English isn’t my first language. Hopefully there aren’t any major flaws though :)
> 
> Lastly, thank you to the amazing person who commented on the first one shot and gave me the idea for this, turns out I really liked it and put this together ASAP :) I hope you guys like it! x

**HECTIC** had always been a well-chosen word to describe what it was like to be a Carrington, or at the very least, affiliated with one. It was short and sweet and so, _so_ accurate, no matter how harmless it sounded. In reality, being part of the complicated family was not easy, not by a long shot, but it was all about looking for the moments that made it all worth it — it was about making your own happiness, even when everything else around you tried to create the opposite. It was a lesson that Steven and Sam had learned the hard way, the painful way, that if they didn't fight tooth and nail for the good, they'd end up drifting away with the bad, surrounded by death and darkness, would they not attempt to shed some light. Maybe it was life in general, maybe it was the one they had chosen to lead and live together, but either way, finding that balance wasn't always a cakewalk.

Or, more accurately, it never was.

But they were determined to make it something along those lines for each other. That was how it had always been, actually — when Sam had more or less snaked his way into the manor, Steven hadn't banished him. When Sam had strayed from the good path he had started on by sleeping with Ted, Steven had forgiven him. When Sam had gotten caught in the crossfire of his father's twisted plotting, Steven had been there to offer a shoulder to cry on, despite having his own sister kidnapped by the same man. When Sam had questioned his own worth, Steven hadn't hesitated to remind him of how incredible he was, not defined by his parents' less than impressive track record. When Sam had been in danger of being framed for Ted's near-death experience, Steven had shielded him with his best efforts — and pierced his ear simply to get back the man's earring. When Sam had faced deportation, Steven had, albeit with questionable methods, saved him.

So, it went without question, that when Sam lost his aunt to the same fire that had nearly taken Steven too, the man was there, nothing but support and love and care. He was patient with him, different from the others as he wasn't pushy or judgy, nor did he demand too much from him. The healing happened on Sammy's terms, and it took as much time as necessary — now that Steven had defied death by escaping the ablaze barn, he had all the time in the world and there wasn't a single second he wanted to spend without Sam.

It wasn't easy to bounce back from the tragedy that had fallen on the Carrington family on their wedding day, but as months passed, the dismantled pieces slowly began to find their way back together, right where they belonged. There was, however, something that had not slipped Steven's mind as the days of recovery turned into weeks — at first, it appeared in the form of bitterness and frustration that their happy day had been ruined by such horror, a real-life nightmare, but gradually, it inspired him. He had anticipated getting married so deeply, wanted to see the classy ring shine on Sam's finger, to know that they were each other's, to kiss him, feed him cake, hear Fallon's snarky speech, create memories that would ensure the celebration would never be forgotten.

Well, perhaps the last part had come true in the most wicked of ways.

Either way, despite being angry at the world for destroying their wedding and everything that was supposed to come with it, Steven found motivation in the ashes they were trying to rebuild from — maybe the guests were no longer present, maybe the food was long gone and maybe the band they had hired wouldn't make it. But Sam was still there, Steven was still there, and as far as he was concerned, there was no better place for a long overdue first dance as Mr. and Mr. Carrington, than their grand backyard.

"No peeking." Steven's voice was caught in the middle of a stern demand and fond teasing as he steered his husband into the warm Atlanta night, hoping that Sam's hidden intelligence wouldn't figure out what he was planning on — that was why he was ensuring Sammy's eyes remained closed as the gentle hold on his shoulders guided him into the right direction, avoiding every wall and plant and rock in their way, as if Steven feared the man would crack at the tiniest of bumps. He was delicate and careful, and truthfully, Sam felt like he could have fallen asleep right there and then, the movements of his feet not even feeling like his own as he put all of his faith and trust in Steven, just like he was used to doing.

The Carrington didn't mind the absent-mindedness, however. He knew he wasn't the only one who was feeling melancholic about missing out on typical wedding traditions, as Sammy had voiced his thoughts to him too, sometimes in the middle of the night, sometimes to tune out the characteristic arguing of the family during the day. And as long as Sam stayed clueless regarding the surprise he had planned, he was satisfied, a tiny smile tugging on the corners of his lips as he tilted his head to the side to let Sam rest his on his shoulder. It wasn't too far-fetched to assume that the latter wasn't really up for anything that didn't include binge-watching and cuddling in their bed, just thoroughly drained by the events of the last months, but Steven was determined — even if Sam had looked at him more incredulously than anything when he had requested he change his pajamas into something fancier.

"You smell nice", Sam spoke half-heartedly, his light hum breaking the silence in the darkness as leaned in just enough to press a firm kiss on Steven's jawline, both the words and the gesture earning a chuckle from the man. "I could have noticed that from the comfort of our room too, though", Sammy added tauntingly, though not too much to discourage Steven from his plan, but enough for him to roll his eyes as he peeked around the corner and walked his darling to the large yard he had decorated just for the two of them.

"I know", he replied matter-of-factly, before licking his lips and giving Sam a tender nudge to ease him up to his own feet — before he could open his eyes, though, Steven was quickly spinning him around so that they were face to face, and only then, he allowed him to see where he had brought him. "I really wanted to do this for you, though. Or, honestly, _us_. So, uhh...", he tried to find the right words while his hands traveled from Sam's shoulders to his cheeks, and his eyes stared down almost _shyly_. He liked to think that he was a romantic guy, capable of sweet gestures and meaningful words, but he hadn't really had anyone to do it all for until Sam, leaving him somewhat rusty when it came to arranging something personal and intimate for them.

Sam, on the other hand, didn't hesitate to lift Steven's jaw so their eyes could lock, and he could flash a warm smile at him — this, really, was just confirmation, that out of the two of them, he was the smooth and charming one. "Hey, I was just teasing. Whatever this is...", Sam inhaled, his eyes tearing from Steven's enough to find himself staring back at the large manor, "I'm all in. Always. And I really appreciate it", his smile only widening when he tugged Steven a little closer. The reassuring words managed to pull the Carrington's lips upwards again, deep eyes twinkling with love as he nodded at Sam and then at the space behind him.

"You can turn around", he exhaled heavily, his hands rising back up to rotate Sammy to the backyard, and suddenly full of nervous but curious butterflies, he made a slow turn and let his gaze wander from side to side. Amazed, he took in the sight, all of it arranged by Steven, who softly lowered his jaw onto Sam's shoulder from behind, feeling the shake of the man as he breathed out a laugh in utter disbelief. And when Sam stepped forward and away from him, it was simply to get a better view at the dozens of string lights and flowers Steven had carried to the spot on his own in an attempt to make it feel as authentic as possible — there was certainly no lack of that, as the entire backyard was lit up in a similar manner as it had been when Sam had created their own party upon the murder charges on his future husband.

When Sam faced him again, he was _beaming_ , all shreds of sleep and exhaustion nowhere to be seen as he radiated as the brightest light among them all, making Steven smile just as contently. "What's all this?" he couldn't help but inquire, his heart thudding heavily in his chest as he turned back around once more to make sure he wasn't just imagining things — but no, there all the beauty stood, though it was hardly anything compared to Steven, who quickly earned Sammy's attention again, only for the brunette to realize that the man was dressed in a sleek suit, fitting him _just_ perfectly and tugging on Sam's heartstrings as he trailed closer to him.

"Well", Steven drew in a deep breath, giving Sammy time to take it all in as his eyes keenly followed his body and the dashing clothing he was suddenly glad to have put on, as well. Clearly, whatever Steven had planned for the two of them at this late in the night, it required something a tad more formal than his usual flannel, and he was delighted that Steven hadn't given up on him changing — now, they looked like something straight out of a movie, both of them almost as elegant as on their wedding day, surrounded by an unreal setting that could have very well served as their venue.

With his hands running down Sam's arms, Steven finally continued with a slight shrug. "We never got to dance at our wedding, so... I figured, better late than never", he suggested with a grin, before lifting an eyebrow and pulling back just enough to offer him his hand, "if you'll still have me?"

Shaking his head at the mere idea of ever declining, Sam sewed the distance right back up, his hand swatting Steven's away but _only_ to throw his arms over his shoulders and pin their chests together. As their foreheads bumped together, Steven's smile only blew up stronger, but he didn't waste more than a second in wrapping a hold around Sam's waist to hold him close to himself, leaving no room for imagination as they shared the same air and reveled in the warmth of one another.

Sam really shouldn't have been surprised — after all, the Carringtons had someone for everything — yet he couldn't stop himself from flinching in surprise when mellow, gentle music began to play from across the garden, reaching above the roses and enveloping the two men into their very own bubbled as they slowly drifted to the center, where the string lights and the giant moon illuminated their careful movement. There were no impressive dance moves, but it was everything they had wished for, just the two of them, close and loving as they swayed from one side to the other with their eyes closed.

It was like pressing pause for a while, _a justified while_ , taking a step away from the drama and the hardships that came with being a Carrington. Even more importantly, it was a reminder that as they gingerly circled the neatly cut grass, body to body, all the pain and struggles were possible to overcome — that despite the tough times, Sammy was so utterly lucky to be, indeed, a Carrington, and married to the best of them.

He hadn't really needed to have it pointed out again, because not a day went by without him appreciating Steven for all that he was, but this, if nothing else, was just another reason to love him unconditionally. And the same thought danced around in Steven's mind, in sync with them as he held Sam close to himself, almost as if to protect him from the world like he had always done. They both deserved more than tears and heartache from day to day, and _this_ was exactly what they wanted and longed to have, the infinite love and the unbreakable peace, strong and evident in every step and turn and squeeze as they floated aimlessly around the garden. _This_ was their safe place — not the yard, but each other.

"Thank you, Steven", Sam was the first to disrupt the silence, despite the song still going on, but the music was nothing compared to the calming voice that grasped Steven's focus immediately. His eyes opened slowly, just in time to find Sammy lifting his head from the shoulder it had fallen onto, and as one of them smiled, the other joined instantly, pushing the allure around them _easily_ to second place. And even with the whiff of roses lingering in the air, Steven was far more enchanted by Sam and the inviting scent he radiated with, nearly turning the man's legs into jelly and his thoughts into mush. "This is... everything I could have dreamed of. Or _did_ dream of. After the wedding, yeah, but I've been waiting for this a long time", Sammy admitted, his eyes stuck on the abyss of Steven's as he rambled away.

He wasn't exactly lying, either — whether or not he had been happy to confess it to himself back then, he had been swallowed by his feelings for the man _long_ before he had been able to say them out loud. Even when they had been separated by the mistakes they had made, _he_ had made, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, regretting every move that had driven them further and further apart. And all he had wanted, was to be near him again. Now, to dance here with him, with identical rings on their fingers, felt almost like a fantasy, one that Sam had lived through more than enough times, and it was so much better than he had ever dared to imagine.

"Me too", Steven whispered faintly, barely carrying enough force to reach over the quiet music, but concluding from the attention that ignited on Sam's face, it had been enough for him to hear. He, too, had missed Sam whenever they had been apart, even if he had knowingly caused that space between them. But, as it turned out, it was not so easy to fight the temptation when it was so much more than just physical attraction. "I love you", he emphasized, the smile on his face fading away just enough to make his devotion seem all the more real, heavy and genuine. He didn't want any inch of Sam to doubt that it wouldn't be true, _ever_ , and fortunately, the grin that spread over his husband's lips was quite convinced.

"I love you too", Sammy Jo vowed with great veracity while his hands found their way to Steven's hair, digging through the fluffy curls and using the support to draw him into an amorous kiss that drowned out the music with the soft sounds of their lips and left them devoid of air and common sense. The smooth dance turned into more of a stagger as they clung onto each other, and it wasn't until Sam gently sank his teeth onto Steven's bottom lip that the kiss turned far deeper than intended, and his hands made an attempt to rid the Carrington of his jacket.

But, before he could, Steven parted from him, the smack of their lips giving way for their united huffs as his own fingertips dropped from the buttons of Sam's shirt — each and every one of them still done, but he suspected not for long. Luckily, before Sammy could fear that he had crossed a line, or the heat of the moment was upsetting Steven — after all, he, too, had gone through something traumatic — the latter broke into a dainty laugh, blessing Sam's ears and making him chuckle too.

"You know...", Sammy started again, his hands tying around the lapels of Steven's black jacket and his eyes casting downwards, but only for a split second — right after, they were meeting Steven's again, still full of joy but now sharing the space with something new, too. "I don't think we ever got to have our wedding night, either", he recalled with a provoking tone, though he wasn't wrong, at all. They had been far too busy scrambling for their lives and then mourning for the ones that had been lost, and needless to say, such fresh grief wasn't really a turn-on. It hadn't crossed their minds back then, as Sam had simply been grateful that he still even _had_ a husband, and Steven was trying to recover from the burning on his skin that he, at some point, began to imagine despite it not being there.

But now, that they were there, both suited up and with swollen lips, the comfort of the garden reminding them of how their wedding day was _supposed_ to be, the suppressed emotion was making a comeback.

Quirking an eyebrow, Steven couldn't hide yet another dreamy and deeply contagious smile as he raked his fingers through Sammy's styled hair and placed his free hand on the man's cheek. "I think that can be arranged", he mumbled thoughtfully, before the words got sucked into a new, stronger kiss he was courageously initiating, only for Sam to instantly melt into the touch he was hungry for. They hadn't had enough of these moments as of late, this privacy, giving them even more motive to bask in it now that they could.

Perhaps their wedding day hadn't been exactly what they had wished for, and perhaps the happiness had nearly been overthrown by the tragedy, but right here and now, they were one hundred percent positive that they were destined for a loving, secure marriage, with nothing to stop them — after all, they were already beyond the _until death do us part_.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I already have another one shot ready, apart from some slight editing. The only problem I have is that it’s suuuper long (over 8000 words) so I’d really like to hear your thoughts: is it too long, or would you like to read it nonetheless? I could split it to two chapters but I prefer one shots, so I’m a little unsure about what to do. 
> 
> Either way, I really hope you liked this one :) I would love to hear your thoughts again x


End file.
